Ignitron
Ignitron is a Ixanian. The head of the whole Brotherhood, formerly known as'' 'Icyn'. Today, bears the name of 'Megatron. Biography Past death As each Ixanianin, Icyn it has been transformed by the power of waves and became protodermis armed warrior. Be the first one to know that anger, aggression or fear are a powerful force. So first, what he did after the formation of the Fraternity Ixanian, it triggers the first leader to the furtive Brotherhood duel. Icyn led to anger, and quickly killed the leader of the Fraternity. When it did, has announced the new leader of the Brotherhood of Ixanian. Winning many duels and kill Toa, but starting from Rabladem ended his life. Was not aware that the Storm (who wanted to be the new leader) put back on its nuclear garbage. When he fought with Rablade, Toa of Light and Shadow has to set its samodestrukcę. Działo arose the same time as the destroyer and Icyn with Rablade (which saved Helryx). The new plan But Icyn not perish in its entirety. Left after the dilapidated body, and its head, which was still active, and excluded Icyn came in a dream. When it activated, realized that the Toa of Fire, Drastin przetrzymał him in his laboratory. Icyn knew that without the body is weak, so the proposed Drastinowi to find his body. When Drastin reperował them Drastin electronics zgasła and have it repaired. Icyn then considered to be a good moment to introduce the new plan - called telepatycznie Thunder, to bring the stone Energetis. Thunder and Legerox completed this task and brought the stone, when he returned Drastin. When the truth came out, quickly put the Thunder Stone on a pedestal and thereby Icyn returned and changed his name to Ignitron. The fight against darkness Ignitron not zasypiał pears ashes. Sent a branch Dragonzaurów that copied a few and made them evil, and thus created Duplication Army Warriors. But Ignitron had yet another ace in the processor - the state of the Ixanian, his servants przerobili-Nui island Zya on the robot, which was to be activated at the time of failure. When I say attack Toa, Ignitron had to fight and samuraja Bladar. His struggle was przeszkodzona Storm by the committee and its clones. Ignitron killed after a few ciosach Storm (and secretly took his part Iskry) and fought with samuraja, which activated his droid. Unfortunately Samuraj destroyed Drive and fled, he was a robot capable of explosion, which completely zdemolowała Zya-Nui. Battle with Wasp Although the robot was destroyed, and Ignitron had planned a new goal - to acquire the mask Przestrzenii time. Flew to the Techno-Nui and began fighting with the Wasp. Intended to gain the strength of the mask, so wystrzelił hand shadow, but hid his Matoranka Zet WASP and died. This Wasp joined together with its spark and the spark turned into a Ultimate Nui. Ignitron But in the end decided to implement the final plan: joined together with its spark spark spark Storm and Techno-Nui, which turned into a 100-meter Ixaniana and called on 'Megatron. Went to the fight against WASP and used all his power sword to create chaos. Ultimate power, however, was higher Nui and Megatron was eventually destroyed. Rebirth Destruction Megatron, however, does not meant the end of the war. He survived and sent a spark to the planet's Cyber-nicle. He began construction of a new empire and by its subsidiary dronów created a new body. The first thing you did after zapanowaniu on the planet, he sent her a new soldier, Treason, that had dropped samuraja (for the destruction of the disk). Later Rahi and gathered an army and began Vechikonów Cyber-nicle of terror. Characteristics and Skills Ignitron is absolute and does not revoke at nothing to achieve its goal. Like all Ixanian, has a capacity Ignitron elements, changes the shape and strength of 49 Kasitron. After złączeniu its spark from a spark Storm and Techno-Nui, it can be increased 10-fold. Mask and weapon As a mask, had Ignitron elementari Kanohi, mask disasters and chaos. It can control the elements and the chaos. The sword is a weapon umbrageous chaos. Both these tools were destroyed by a merger in Ignitrona Storm sparks and Techno-Nui with her. Ran out bear mask. Trivia Its future leader of Predacon bears Ignitron name in honor of the deceased Ignitron. You may survive death. Appearences * ''Battle with Darkness * Icyn Rising * Battle with Darkness 2